Feel
by Mike Potter
Summary: Ela sempre acha que ele está errado, será que dessa vez ela está certa?Ela sabe que existe uma magia entre os dois, algo que vai além das coisas ensinadas em Hogwarts, uma magia que ela ainda não sabe como controlar. Mas que com certeza existe.
1. O convite

O convite

8:00 horas. James Potter acordou, sentou-se na cama, passou a mão nos cabelos

suspirou alto e voltou a se jogar de costas na cama. Olho para os lados e viu que os amigos ainda dormiam, a não ser Remus

que já estava de pé porem ainda não tinha se trocado.

- Bom dia Pontas! E ai? Dormiu bem? Você sabia que seu cabelo não está tão rebelde hoje? – disse o garoto animado e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo.

- James se levantou, olhou para o amigo e deu um sorriso falso. Seguiu para o banheiro e passou ao lodo do amigo, lhe deu

um soco fraco no braço e disse refazendo o sorriso:

- Por que você não cala a boca Aluado?!

- Qual é James? Não é você que sempre nos ensina a ter bons modos? – disse Sirius que ouvira a conversa e agora ria do amigo.

- Claro, mas eu acho que a convivência com vocês me deixou assim, querido

Almofadinhas. – ele apontou a cabeça para fora do banheiro, com o mesmo sorriso que dera para Remus, mas dessa vez com

pasta de dentes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Já sabe quem você vai levar ao baile de Hallowen Pontas? – Sirius perguntou no caminho para o salão principal, curvando-se

para apreciar uma sextanista corvinal.

- Eu estava pensando em chamar a...Evans! – o garoto disse assustado olhando para a garota mais linda da escola em sua

opinião, que vinha em sua direção com um olhar furioso que o fez delirar.

Ele adorava ver a garota brava principalmente se fosse por algum motivo "fútil".

- O que você está fazendo..?? – ele disse sendo arrastado pela garota, que o segurava pela camisa.

- Desculpe garotos, mas o astro aqui é todo meu hoje, e sem reclamações senhor Black.– ela disse usando o mesmo sorriso

sarcástico que James usara momentos antes, mas o seu era delicado e fazia uma covinha maravilhosa.

Ela o arrastou para longe dos outros garotos soltando-o apenas em um corredor mais reservado.

- Olá Evans, o que deu em você agora para carregar garotos inocentes- ele prendeu o riso- para corredores desertos em pleno

sábado?

- Ah Potter querido- ela usou o mesmo sorriso sarcástico- geralmente eu faço isso as sextas, mas pra você eu abri uma

exceção.

- Ahh...qual é Evans? O que você quer?

- Eu não sei se você se lembra, e acredite, eu gostaria realmente de não precisar me lembrar, mas a professora McGonagall

nos colocou como par para o trabalho de transfigurações... " Ahh...você é brilhante senhorita Evans, mas talvez não tanto em

minha matéria, James poderá te ajudar consideravelmente.Vocês formam um belo par..." – imitou ela.

Ele apreciava cada detalhe de seu rosto, cada curva, e cada careta que ela fazia enquanto imitava e falava do trabalho,

parou o olhar em seus olhos " e Merlin, que olhos". Ele riu.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou a garota confusa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahh...

- Deixa pra lá, com certeza deve ser de uma dessas piadinhas idiotas de garoto.Então te espero, ou melhor você me espera,

depois do almoço nas escadarias do jardim, 12:30.

Dizendo isso a garota se virou dando um tchauzinho de costas.

"Ohh Merlin pensou James. Porque ele tinha se apaixonado justo por ela?Porque não uma dessas garotas que viviam correndo atrás dele?Por que ela é espetacularmente bonita, e não era melosa igual a todas as outras garotas que ele beijara antes, por que seu sorrio o encantava, e sua covinha o deixava louco, por que ela sempre mordia os lábios quando não sabia responder a alguma questão de um teste, e sempre chamava atenção de todos os garotos por onde passava, mesmo que não ficasse horas em frente ao espelho"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá Ja-Potter – Lily disse chegando por trás do garoto de cabelos bagunçados que estava sentado, nas grandes escadarias de

mármore.

- Boa tarde Lily, eu não sei se você notou mais – ele consultou o relógio – você está 8 minutos atrasada. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ahh... HOJE nós vamos trabalhar juntos, então: Não faça mais brincadeirinhas idiotas como esta, não de atenção a outra

coisa que não seja eu, besouros e lagartas, e não ouse se aproximar de mim com segundas intenções. – ela disse contando nos

dedos.

- Claro Senhorita Evans – ele disse levando uma das mãos há cabeça como um soldado que aprova seu superior.

Eles caminharam por um bom tempo, se ajoelhando por vezes, para localizar os animais que em breve deveriam ser transfigurados

em talheres que formariam um faqueiro "... doze facas e doze garfos, e eu pensei que poderíamos " com sua mente brilhante"

fazer 30 colheres de 3 tipos diferentes..."

James apenas concordava sabia que ela tinha idéias ótimas, e ele só precisaria como dissera ela "com sua mente brilhante"

coloca-las em prática.

Aquele trabalho já estava ficando cansativo eles tinham ando por horas e suas únicas conversas eram de como ficaria o

faqueiro, e de acordo com Lily porque lagartas tinham que ser tão nojentas.

Então ele resolveu arrumar algum assunto que não fosse tão monótono:

- E a ai Lily, animada pro baile do próximo sábado?

- Não muito, estou um pouco confusa. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de uma lagarta que tinha uma tentativa inútil de fugir.

- Ah? Confusa? Como assim? – ele disse sem entender.

- Eu não sei se vou ao baile com o Herriman, Bloom ou Patterson - ela disse sem conter o riso.

- Wow!- ele sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos – Ok, senhorita tudo-de-bom. Talvez eu possa te ajudar nessa escolha.

- Aé? E como James? – ela o chamou pelo nome, isso não poderia acontecer de novo.

Ela colocou a ultima lagarta fugitiva, no pacote, levantou-se e os dois começaram a caminhar.

- Bom – ele consultou sua própria mente para inventar alguma coisa – O Herriman joga quadribol pior que minha avó, o Bloom,

ahh... o Bloom Ah – ele demonstrou que acabara de ter aquela idéia – A Sabrina gosta dele e não seria nada legal da sua parte,

o Patterson, bom você sabe o que dizem dele...

- O que ? ela o cortou confusa.

- Ahh...dizem que ele e gay – ele fez uma cara de espantado com sua própria idéia – e ...

- Olha só isso – ela disse parando e olhando para o horizonte.

Eles estavam em um penhasco onde haviam algumas árvores, e dava pra ver o sol se pondo, deixando o céu um laranja maravilhoso.

- Wow isso é realmente maravilhoso – ele disse sentando-se no chão ( aquela área o gramado estava seco e desgastado e a

terra aparecia em grande quantidade) e foi copiado por Lily instantes depois.

"Ele estava a alguns quilômetros da escola, em um lugar deserto com Lily Evans, vendo um pôr-do-sol espetacular.  
Obrigado Merlin! Ele pensou."

"Ela estava a alguns quilômetros da escola, em um lugar deserto com James Potter,vendo um pôr-do-sol espetacular.  
Qual é Merlin?"

Ela pensou jogando um olhar de desaprovação aos céus.

Uma chuva fraca começou a cair, mas nenhum dos dois ousou se levantar de lá, e deixar aquela bela vista.

A chuva começou a ficar cada vez mais forte eles já estavam bem molhados, e o chão coberto de lama.

James sentiu alguma coisa gelada escorrer por suas costa, e não era chuva. Ele passou a mão nas costas e sentiu a mesma coisa

gosmenta e gelada nas mãos, ele a trouxe pra frente. Sua mão estava coberta de lama.

- Oh James, desculpe - ela disse rindo da cara do garoto.

- Ora ora ora, você esta encrencada – ele disse pegando uma grande quantidade de lama nas mãos. Ela se levantou e começo a

correr. Ele a perseguia, e ela se escondeu atrás de uma das grandes árvores. James sabia onde ela estava mas fingiu que não.

- Lils! Lils! Onde você está? – ele disse fingindo entusiasmo – Pode correr mas não pode esconder.

Ela soltou um risinho, e ele uma gargalhada.

- Oh! Ai esta você!

Grande parte da lama já havia caído de sua mão, mas deixou as costas dela completamente sujas. Ela soltou um gritinho quando

James chegou por trás e lhe jogou a lama.

Os dois riram.

- Estamos quites? – ele perguntou encostando-se na árvore.

- Não, ninguém fica quite com Lily Evans. – ela agachou e pegou mais lama.

Jogou bem no meio do peito dele. Suas roupas já estavam grudadas no corpo devido a chuva, mas ficaram ainda mais.

"Como ele era lindo, como uma pessoa pode continuar linda mesmo completamente suja. Não Lily idiota, você não pode pensar isso."

- O que foi? – perguntou ela vendo a cara de confuso e pensativa do garoto.

Eu estava pensando- ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados – Eu vou ter que quebrar uma regra.

- Mais uma? –disse ela zombando o garoto - Que regra?

- "...e não ouse se aproximar de mim com segundas intenções." – ele a imitou sorrindo- eu vou ter que te beijar, por que

você ta espetacularmente maravilhosa parada ai na chuva.

Ele se aproximou e encostou seus lábios no da garota. Ela não tentou resistir, simplesmente se entregou a aquele beijo, longo

e molhado.Seus braços contornaram o pescoço do garoto e ele a segurou pela cintura trazendo seu corpo para mais perto.

E ficaram ali por alguns segundos.

Eles se separaram. A garota jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e dessa vez foi ela quem começou o beijo.

Eles se separaram, mas ela repetiu a cena. Agarrou o pescoço do garoto e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Ninguém, fica quite com Lily Evans. – ele sentiu a respiração da garota bem perto.

Ele lhe deu um de seus melhores sorrisos e disse:

Lily você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Bom, já que eu tenho que escolher entre um péssimo jogador de quadribol, um homossexual, uma briga com uma garota e o

cafajeste do James Potter... – ela fingiu pensar – Eu fico com James Potter.

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James acordou tão animado e feliz, que nada, ou melhor, quase nada poderia estragar seu dia.

Ele relatou o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior para os outros marotos, no caminho para o café da manha.

- Hahahaha...Finalmente a ruivinha caiu nas garras de James Potter – Sirius disse entrando no Salão Principal.

- Não, com ela é diferente eu sei, e vocês sabem.

Ele viu a garota no fundo do salão, sentada na ponta de uma da mesa da Grifinória. Deixou os amigos e seguiu até ela.

- Oi... Lily – ele se aproximou tímido.

- Ahh...Bom dia James! – ela respondeu animada.

- Eu estava pen... – ele foi interrompido por um corvinal que esbarrou nele (Foi mal,Potter), e foi falar com Lily.

- Oi princesa!

O corvinal disse a Lily dando-lhe um beijo que no ponto de vista de James foi demorado de mais.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e quando o casal terminou ele olhou para a garota e disse com a voz rouca:

- Wow! Quem é cafajeste agora? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigado pelas reviews, é muito bom saber se vcs gostaram...

E não foi nenhum sonho ou alucinação, desculpa se não ficou muito claro...Mas realmente aconteceu...

O próximo cap está em andamento... Em breve estára no ar e irá clarear mais essa idéia de sonho...

Abraço - vlw..D 


	2. Colocando as coisas no lugar

**Colocando as coisas no lugar **

Sirius pareceu ser, o único, que percebeu que James estava com lágrimas nos olhos, quando disse

aos amigos que iria se deitar, pois estava com muita dor de cabeça.

Ele tomou o café rapidamente e se retirou para ver, o que o tinha acontecido.

Subiu correndo as escadarias de mármore seguindo para a torre norte no primeiro andar, mas foi

surpreendido por uma grupo de garotas da lufa-lufa que abafavam risinhos e cochichavam.

- Oi gatão- uma delas disse.

Sirius por alguns momentos não sabia se ela estava rindo dele, ou para ele. Mas esses risinhos constantes o incomodava.

- Olá Elizabeth. – disse ele, que resolvera dar um desconto para a garota que era uma loira

incrivelmente maravilhosa.

Elas deram mais uns risinhos abafados quando ele parou e começou a conversar com a outra.

- Você já sabe com quem vai ao baile? – ela disse rindo mais ainda.

_Se você fizer isso de novo eu juro que lhe dou um soco._

- Ahh...ainda não...

- E o seu amigo?

- Qual deles? – ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- O James ! – ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Ahh...não sei, acho que não. – ele respondeu coçando os cabelos desinquieto.

- Que bom! Quero dizer...Ahh...Eu e a Clarie também não!

- Bom saber! – ele respondeu desanimado, mas a garota estava tão preocupada em dar mais um

risinho idiota que não percebeu.

- Eu tenho que ir, Elie, agente se fala depois! – ele disse dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, e saindo

apressado.

Antes de virar o corredor, ainda ouviu alguns gritinhos animados das outras garotas.

* * *

Entrou no dormitório de vagar, e viu o amigo deitado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, 

olhando para o teto como se ele fosse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Hey Pontas!

- Olá Almofadinhas! – disse ele fingindo animo.

- Vamos lá, desembucha, que foi que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada, eu só estou...

- A não me venha com essa, você sempre inventa que está com dor de cabeça quando alguma coisa

ruim aconteceu.

- Hã...- ele se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Princesa??? Princesa??? Quem ele pensa

que é? Ninguém mais usa esse palavreado. – ele olhou para a cara de Sirius que o encarava sem

entender – Usa?

- Bom... eu não sei , mas...

- O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?? Por que ela não me disse que tinha um namorado antes de tirar

meu fôlego por mais de meia hora?

- Eu...

- E se ela acha que eu vou voltar correndo, e me arrastando aos pés dela, ela está muito enganada!

- Quem sabe se ...

- Não cala a boca Almofadinhas você não sabe o que aconteceu entre mim e a...

- Bom eu saberia se meu amigo parasse de agir como um idiota, dizendo coisas sem sentido, e me

contasse o que aconteceu!

Ele tentou se acalmar.

- Foi mal cara – ele estendeu a mão aberta para o amigo que deu um soquinho.

- Tudo bem Pontas. Que ,que foi?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e virou-se para apreciar a janela, como se isso lhe desse forças

para não chorar. E contou tudo o que acontecera para o amigo.

- Poxa que barra...Eu vou te ajudar. Bom vamos rever os fatos : Você ama uma garota que te odeia,

e que nem se preocupa que todos as pessoas do colégio saibam disso, e que beijou um outro cara

algumas horas depois de dizer que sairia com você...

- Ei! Você ta aqui pra me consolar lembra??

- Oh é mesmo. – Sirius se levantou e se juntou ao amigo apreciando a janela – Você sabe que eu to

zuando cara,você é meu melhor amigo e eu não quero te ver assim por uma garota. Então eu vou te

dar três opções: Você pode sair daqui agora, ir falar com a Lily pra saber por que ela fez isso, e eu

te aconselharia fazer essa. Ou você da um soco na cara do idiota a beijou, e nessa eu posso te

ajudar. Ou você vai ao baile com a gata da Elizabeth e da uns amaços nela a festa toda bem na

frente da Lily.

- Wow! Eu tenho um encontro com a Elizabeth?? – ele virou para o outro com um sorriso malicioso.

- É! Sorte sua ter um amigo gato e popular. – eles riram.

- Sirius você é um sacana... – ele o abraçou.

- Então o que é que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sirius soltando o amigo.

- Eu vou seguir o seu conselho e tentar falar com ela.

Sirius virou-se, esticou os braços e apontou para James.

- Aham! E se ela não der nenhuma resposta convincente você, dá um soco no garoto e uns amaços

na Elie.

* * *

O dia amanheceu com um sol muito forte e com muito vento. Aparentemente bom para o quadribol. 

Mas com um sol daqueles, era difícil de identificar um pomo de ouro, e ele se lembrou que já tinha

olheiras de mais, e que chorar dava ressaca.

Estava decidido que falaria com Lily antes do jogo. Mas como ele não a achara a manha toda e

faltava apenas 30 minutos para o jogo, resolveu desistir. Saindo da escola, para o vestiário, sem

conseguir para de pensar nela, a viu, ela estava maravilhosa, vestindo roupas amarelo-douradas e

vermelhas, como uma fiel torcedora da Grifinória, os cabelos soltos desarrumavam-se cada vez

mais com o vento nos jardins.

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, estava a alguns metros dela quando Clark, que James pode

reconhecer, era o mesmo corvinal que a beijara no café da manha do dia anterior.Ele chegou deu-

lhe um beijo no rosto e segurou sua mão animadamente. Os dois começaram a caminha em direção

ao campo juntos.

- E ai capitão? – disse Sirius chegando e jogando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do amigo.

- Animado pro jogo Almofadinhas? – ele tentou parecer feliz, observando Lily caminhar de mãos

dadas.

- Eu sim...Mas você me parece que não. - ele parou e encarou o outro – Qual é cara, você não pode

continuar assim.

- Ahh valeu, Almofadinhas... – ele deu um soquinho no peito do outro.

Sirius viu Lily e Clark juntos.

- Ohh...Então é a cara dele que nós vamos arrebentar? – ele apontou a frente.

Eles riram.

- Vamos temos um jogo pra ganhar. – ele fez um cafuné, bagunçando os cabelos de Sirius.

E seguiram para o vestiário.

* * *

No vestiário James repassou as táticas de jogo que eles haviam treinado nos dias anteriores. 

Ele saiu do por um túnel, para o campo e foi grandiosamente aplaudido.Aquela sensação era

maravilhosa.Ele tinha lutado por aquilo durante muito tempo, e agora ele comandava o time de sua

casa, e fazia isso muito bem. Ele sabia que todas aquelas pessoas ali vestidas de amarelo-dourado e

vermelho, esperavam o melhor dele, e aquela visão o deixava realmente orgulhoso de ser ele mesmo

naquele momento. Ele percorreu os olhos na arquibancada alta, e parou em uma garota que se

destacava entre todos os outros alunos da Grifinória, ela animava a torcida, gritava

pelo time da casa como se realmente o amasse. Ela percebeu o olhar do garoto, e o correspondeu,

aqueles olhos verdes com certeza queriam dizer alguma coisa a James, alguma coisa que ele não

deveria se importar agora, mas que o fez se sentir bem melhor. O olhar que deu a força que lhe

faltava naquele momento, e que ninguém nem mesmo todo o seu time que carregavam sorrisos

eufóricos, poderia lhe dar.

Ouviu a voz de Madame Hooch o chamando para iniciar o jogo, então ele desviou o olhar, e mesmo

que não tivesse durado muito tempo, foi o suficiente para ele.

* * *

Ele estava feliz, aquela vitória o tinha deixado feliz, e por mais que a Grifinória ainda estivesse 

longe de ganhar a taça, aquilo o deixou mais feliz que o esperado, por mais dos acontecimentos

recentes. Naquele momento ele se sentiu feliz.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava lotada, para a comemoração, as pessoas riam e tomavam

cerveja amanteigada.

Todo mundo gritou e aplaudiu James quando entrou na sala, ele ouviu constantes " Parabéns"

"Você foi ótimo" durante muitos minutos. E isso o deixava mais feliz.

James sabia que aquele momento não duraria para sempre, e antes da meia noite a sala já estava

completamente vazia, a não ser por ele e Remus que estavam sentados em um sofá muito

confortável, em frente a lareira quase completamente apagada.

- Anda com dor de cabeça Pontas? – Remus perguntou com um ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Ahh... Para com isso Aluado o Almofadinhas já não me deixa em paz e agora você?

- Ele também percebeu ... – ele soltou um assovio aparentemente preocupado.

- Vocês não deviam me conhecer desse jeito...

- Que foi que aconteceu com você e a Lily dessa vez?

James olhou para Remus com uma cara assustada, pela rapidez que o amigo sacava as coisas. "

Bom, não importa, mas conversa com ela cara. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas se isso continuar

na sua cabeça só piorar as coisas, você vai ficar cada vez pior pensando no porque de isso ter

acontecido, ou porque não aconteceu...Ai você não vai querer estudar mais, vai perder a vontade de

fazer as coisas, e...

- Não eu... eu não posso falar com ela...eu já sei o que aconteceu...

- É mesmo? Não parece...Eu só queria ajudar cara...Mas eu acho que você prefere ver o que quer

do que procurar pela verdade...

Ele se levantou e subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

James ficou ali, parado observando a lareira. Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu passos nas escadas

as suas costas.

- Ei Remus se você voltou aqui pra tentar me convencer de falar com a Evans pode ir dando o fora,

eu não sei você, mais eu não vou ficar feito um idiota, correndo atrás de uma garota que tem um

namorado e me odeia. Se você acha que pode me convence está muito, muito enganado. – ele disse

de uma vez. Mas você vai desistir dela?

Não sei as coisas estão muito diferentes agora, você sabe muito bem o que ela fez a mim, não você

não sabe, mas esta não é a questão agora! ...Eu já não sei mais o que fazer cara... As coisas não

estão indo muito bem... ...- de repente ele percebeu que aquela voz que falara antes não era a de

Remus, na verdade, não tinha nada a ver com a de Remus. Mas ele estava tão nervoso que nem

prestou atenção nisso.

- Ei você não é o Remus!

- Bom não exatamente...Mas um dia a Marissa disse que agente era parecido. Acho que ela queria

me irritar.

Lily deu um sorriso, James levantou a cabeça e riu.

- Esse sofá ta ocupado? – ela disse se referindo aonde James estava sentado.

Ele deu de ombros, ela se sentou ao seu lado - E a garota idiota beijou outro bem na sua frente, se

eu fosse você desistia dela.

Ele sorriu, mas continuava em silêncio.

- Grande jogo, você foi um capitão fantástico ¹. – ela insistiu.

- Ahh...Valeu.

Eles ficaram em silencio observando a brasas que restaram na lareira.

- Lils ... – ele começou, ainda observando a lareira – Por que você me beijou? – ele tentava manter

a calma, mesmo estando com, certa raiva da garota – Quero dizer, se você ta namorando ele? Você

vai ...Não devia ter feito isso... – ele virou para a garota e encarou seus olhos verdes que agora

refletiam as brasas da lareira.

- Hey.. ei...calma James... Eu estava com o Clark... – ele revirou-se no sofá e manteve a calma –

Mas eu ia terminar com ele, depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem... Eu sei que eu estava errada

quando eu te beijei. Eu não planejei aquilo, mas... Eu quis...- ela pois sua mão encima da do garoto

que levou um pequeno susto com a ação, mas não pode deixar de sentir uma sensação confortável e

aliviante.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do de Lily, tirou alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto, e os levou para trás das

orelhas. Porém antes que pudesse encostar seus lábios nos dela, ela levou seu dedo indicador até a

boca do garoto impedindo-o de continuar.

- É melhor não fazer, do que se arrepender depois. – ela disse se levantando da poltrona.

- Hey Evans, mas eu não vou me arrepender depois...

- James Potter você aceita ir ao baile de Hallowen comigo? – ela piscou para o garoto pasmo na

cadeira – É eu sei – ela resolveu continuar percebendo o silêncio do garoto - nós trocamos os

papéis, você é que devia me convidar.

Mas...

- Eu não conto pra ninguém se você não contar. – ele piscou para a garota também, que deu as

costas e subiu pelas escadas em caracol.

* * *

**  
Obrigado a Marina Potter, GeO, Oliivia, Mrs LilyGirl, Luisa 'Weasley', Thaty,**** e Sassah Potter pelos reviews. **

( ¹ )- Essa expressão "Capitão Fantástico" foi por lembrar da fic (**Captain Fantastic**) de minha amiga "**Mrs LilyGirl****", quando estava escrevendo. D **

Não ficou lá aquelas coisas, mas por favor leiam e se possível comentem sobre o que acharam...Obrigado mais uma vez! xD

Obs: Ignore as mensagens abaixo...eu não sei por que está aparecendo...mas não qué sair dai por nada...xD

Entrou no dormitório de vagar, e viu o amigo deitado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, O dia amanheceu com um sol muito forte e com muito vento. Aparentemente bom para o quadribol. No vestiário James repassou as táticas de jogo que eles haviam treinado nos dias anteriores. Ele estava feliz, aquela vitória o tinha deixado feliz, e por mais que a Grifinória ainda estivesse Entrou no dormitório de vagar, e viu o amigo deitado com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, O dia amanheceu com um sol muito forte e com muito vento. Aparentemente bom para o quadribol. No vestiário James repassou as táticas de jogo que eles haviam treinado nos dias anteriores. Ele estava feliz, aquela vitória o tinha deixado feliz, e por mais que a Grifinória ainda estivesse 


End file.
